Words, Words Everywhere, Causing pain
by SoulXSilverII
Summary: Just a bunch of short chapters centered on two certain retired villains. There probably will be little to no serious content throughout, but plently of mindless humor. First fanfiction, so I'm pretty nervous. Above all, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**All right, first fanfic! This is pretty exciting.**

**What this is is just a series of silly and random oneshots and a-fewshots centered on Marx and Magolor.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1:

EMBROIDERING

_To decorate (cloth) by sewing patterns on said piece of cloth with thread._

"…Please remind me. _Why_ are we doing this?"

Magolor shifted uncomfortably on his chair, trying to focus on the needle and thread in his hands. His gloved hand/floating glove shook as he tried and failed to get the thread through the needle's eye.

"Because, someone out there felt like writing, so-"

"Alright, no need to threaten the fourth wall."

"Suit yourself." The large-eyed jester had long since given up needle work and was trying to poke holes through the wooden frame of the chair with his needle.

"But still. This is utterly humiliating. As a recognized threat to the known universe, I feel… humbled."

"Shut up, you're making me feel worse." Marx huffed and threw his needle against the floor, bending it in half. "This sucks."

The duo sat in silence, trying to find some way to complete their task and achieve freedom.

"… You think it'll count if we draw on it in marker?"

"Doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've already finished some of the chapters, so I'll upload some of what I've got.**

CHAPTER 2

The Flyswatter

_An implement used for swatting insects, typically a square of plastic mesh attached to a wire handle._

"Grrr… stupid insect!"

A loud WACK! could be heard.

"Ow!

G-get back here!"

In the room, something broke.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The lavender jester poked his head through the door curiously. A comical scene played out before him.

Magolor, equipped with an oversized flyswatter, continuously swatted at an intruding fly, who had wandered in through an open door. Each time, he missed completely, instead hitting a piece of furniture or himself. His self-hits had caused his scarf to partially slip off, revealing that there was actually nothing underneath.

"…I repeat, what ARE you doing?" Marx asked again, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, there you are. HELP ME DESTROY THIS THING, SLOWLY CRUSING IT'S PITIFUL, FRAIL FORM, IT'S EXOSKELOTON SLOWLY COLLAPSING AND RELEASING—"

"Okay, enough of that. But…" he said, covering his mouth with one end of his hat. "WHY are you chasing the poor creature around with such attentiveness?"

"I HATE IT! IT AND ALL OF ITS KIND!"

"…You don't like bugs?"

"I HATE bugs!" he yelled, finally crushing the unfortunate fly. "HA! INCOMPETENT **SPECK**!"

Unbeknownst to the triumphant magician, Marx snickered sinisterly. This would be very useful information, indeed.

**I don't know why I made Magolor hate bugs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I decided to post a few more chapters of what I've already finished.**

**I'd like to really thank Cortex for the review, it really motivated me :). Thanks!**

CHAPTER 3

The Crumbs

_A group of small fragments of bread, cake, or cracker._

"Hey, what happened to my pound cake?" Marx stared at the empty plate, that had been occupied just minutes before.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Don't give me that, you ate it didn't you!"

"Excuse me? What you do to that stuff makes it inconsumable. Don't make me laugh."

"You're just jealous of my caramel coated chocolate chipped mangoedketchupedskittled(©) AWESOME pound cake!"

"…Honestly, you are SO disgusting."

"The only remaining evidence is this crumb!"

"Really? You're turning this into a mystery?"

"What are you talking about? A valued citizen has disappeared! We must save him from whatever danger he's in!"

"… I'm sorry, the amount of idiot in this place has gone over the limit. I'll be leaving." And he went up the stairs.

"Then I shall venture forth, and PUNISH who did this!" The angered jester ran through the front door, ranting unhappily.

In a large, dark room, Magolor snickered and picked up a cell phone. "Alright, now that he's gone…"He turned around, revealing a demented-looking slice of pound cake on a table. "I'll sell this to the person who accepts! I've prepared a list beforehand… Why am I just saying my plans out loud? Whatever."

The wizard tapped something into the phone, and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, I have a proposition for your king…"

**I don't really know what was going through my head when I made this chapter... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, next chapter!**

Chapter 4

The Voice

_The sound produced in a person's larynx and uttered through the mouth, as speech or song._

"Heeeeey Magolor!"

"What is it? I'm busy." The wizard added the finishing touches to a picture of the Master Crown, looked it over, and added it to a giant pile of identical ones.

"You're seriously still so obsessed with that little piece of jewelry?" Marx snorted.

"Speak for yourself. You want to take over a giant star."

"T-touché..."

"Anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering, that one time when you put on the-" Marx started.

"Don't remind me. Anyhow, it's about… what happened to my voice then, isn't it…"

"Uh, yeah."

"I _may_ tell you. It depends on the reason you want it, which knowing you, I already know."

"N-no! I-it's not for that!" _Darn it, how did he know I was going to post it on his Facebook page!?_

"Of course. Whatever, it's not such a big deal anyway."

"…So what happened?"

"Although I cannot tell for certain, I would guess that the large change in body size included the vocal chords, giving the vibration more room for travel, and decreasing the pitch by a considerable-"

"… What? I can't understand you." Marth stated bluntly.

Magolor sighed. "I got bigger so my voice got bigger."

"Oh, okay!"

A long silenced ensued.

"… You know, I've heard some people think we sound really similar."

"WHAT!? You sound like you're from FREAKING ANIMAL CROSSING! HOW DO I SOUND LIKE THAT!? MY VOICE IS AWESOME!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Magolor sighed. "I believe it's because we both have high-pitched voices."

Marx froze over.

"…Marx? Hello?... Oh dear, I believe I hit a very sensitive part."

Marx offered no response.

**Magolor, why are you drawing the Master Crown? I thought you got over that in the 20th Anniversary game?**

**Thank you to anyone who takes their time to read this, I swear I get super excited whenever I even get another view XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll post one more chapter, I guess.**

Chapter 5

The Glitter

_ , shimmering, reflected light._

_ pieces of sparkling material used for decoration._

A shadowy figure moved quickly and silently through the darkness. Focusing only on its goal, it leapt off a tree branch and through an open window. It landed softly and approached its prey, who was sleeping obliviously, taking out a small case. The figure then carefully sprinkled the contents of the case on the victim, who stirred lightly. It's work finished, it exited quickly through the window, disappearing into the night.

The next morning, Magolor up suddenly due to his sneezing. His eyes blinked open, the third underneath his blanket. He sat up, groggily, then surprised himself as he began sneezing violently.

'Wh-what the… am I sick or something?" He looked at his clock, finding it to be only four in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes, but his hands came back coated in…

"W-WHAT THE!?"

Magolor flew out of bed and floated at top speed to a mirror. As he looked in, he shook with rage.

**"MAAAAAAAAAAAAARX!"**

From his hiding place behind the entrance to the room, Marx giggled silently and ran away, careful not to make any noise.

The angered wizard burst through his front door, forgetting his face was completely covered with glitter, and searched wildly for the mischievous jester.

Marx hid behind a tree and snickered, unaware of the dark presence behind him until a cold, gloved, disembodied hand landed on his shoulder.

"…Oh-"

He was cut short by his own screams of pain.

**Marx and Magolor are actually equal in strength, or at least I'd guess, but Magolor was fueled by the rage ****of the ancients** **of waking up with glitter on your face. So that's why he was able to annihilate Marx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the beginning of multi-chapter story, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The Wal-Mart

_ Wal-Mart Stores, Inc., branded as Walmart, is an American multinational retail corporation that runs chains of large discount department stores and warehouse stores. _

"What. The. Heck."

The wizard looked down at his new body, eyes wide with shock and horror.

"Oh my Nova, we're-!"

Marx was cut short by a gloved hand.

"Don't say it. I don't want to believe it."

The former Halcandran looked at himself once more and shuddered.

"THIS IS SO COOL! I HAVE ARMS! AND HANDS!"

"I feel so awkward…"

"I'M GONNA BE MISTAKEN FOR A COSPLAYER!" Marx cried.

"That's not a good thing!" Magolor snapped.

"It's not?"

As you may have guessed by now, yes, they had been turned into humans.

Magolor looked around, stared uneasily, and awkwardly nudged the hyper jester next to him. His companion glanced up, and blinked in total shock.

A pink haired child stared up at them.

"Holy Nova-"

"Is that-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Marx and Magolor ran and hid behind a tree.

The youth blinked, then ran after them happily, drawing a piece of paper from his hoodie pocket.

"OH SHOOT HE'S AFTER US!"

"RUN! NORMALLY I WOULDN'T SAY THAT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT LIKE THIS!"

The duo ran away at top speed.

"Poyo!" Kirby chased after them.

Eventually, they reached a dead end.

"OH SHOOT THIS IS SO CLICHÉ!" Marx shouted.

Magolor said nothing, but stared in terror in the innocent pink horror approaching them.

Kirby reached Magolor, who flinched back and covered his face with his arms. Kirby pulled the piece of paper from his pocket again, and tried to give it to the recoiling wizard. After receiving no response, his face puffed up in impatience and he began waving it wildly in Magolor's face. Eventually, Magolor cracked his eyes open, to be hit directly in the eye by the paper.

Magolor yelped and covered his eye with his hands. Marx, meanwhile, had somehow summoned a video camera from the depths of who-knows-where and filmed the entire thing.

Magolor recovered and took the note from the annoyed child.

"Marx, you have no idea how much I hate you." he said as he unfolded it.

"And… post!" Marx grinned triumphantly. "What's the note say?"

"It says…" Magolor read the paper to himself and paled in horror.

"Really, what's it say?"

"I-it says…"

"_Dear used-to-be villains,_

_As you may have realized, your forms have changed to fit the world you are currently in. If you wish to return to your world and your regular forms, then you must do something no living thing has achieved in doing. Mainly because no one has tried it._

_You must…"_

"G-go on… a four hour shopping spree… in Wal-Mart… all three of us…?"

TO BE CONTINUED

** I do realize that Magolor actually shouldn't be afraid of Kirby (they're friendly rivals in the 20th anniversary game), but I actually wasn't aware of that when I wrote this (about a week ago. I'm pretty new to Kirby.), and I couldn't find a way to edit it out completely. So I apologize for the slight non-canon, this WILL be changed in later chapters.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The endlessly poyoing Kirby. Sorry if it annoys anyone.**

**This should go on for a few more chapters, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Wal-Mart, part 2

"Alright, WHOSE bright idea was it to put the shopping carts on a hil!?"

"Don't ask me!"

"FASTER, POYO, FASTER!"

"_You can __**TALK**__!?" _The two villains- turned-human stated in shock, Magolor looking up at the child who was riding his shoulders.

"That doesn't matter right now, poyo! Just run!" The youth glanced back at the shopping carts rolling down the hill, hot on their heels.

"I'm trying! You're not the lightest as a human, you know. And this form is just stupid."

"…Wait, couldn't we just easily cut to the side?" Marx said slowly.

The two looked at him in shock that he was the one to realize something intelligent. Even marx himself looked surprised.

"Whatever just do it!" The trio dived into the bushes to the side. The shopping carts thundered past, crashing into some unfortunate bystanders and cars.

"…That was intense." The wizard wiped his brow.

"HA! DID YOU SEE THAT!? I WAS THE SMART ONE! **I WAS THE ****_SMART_**** ONE**!" Marx yelled triumphantly. Some passing pedestrians glanced over at his outburst.

"…We should get going, poyo." The child dusted himself off, as he had fell off Magolor when he had leapt to the side.

"Right." Magolor grabbed a shopping cart (miraculously, none had been damaged. They'd have a whole lot of trouble if that had happened.) and they walked to the entrance.

"Are you all ready? What lies ahead of us may be all of our greatest challenges. And that is saying something."

"HECK YEAH! WE'RE GOIN' TO **WAL-MART**!"

"Let's do this, poyo!"

Ignoring the stares of other shoppers, they bravely entered the supermarket, Magolor pushing the cart.

"WOAH!FREE HAND-CLEANY THINGS!" Marx shouted, running over to the disinfectant wipes and pulling out half of the container before Magolor pulled him back by his bowtie.

"Stop that."

"Party pooper." Marx pouted. But he went unheard, as Magolor had run off yelling at Kirby not to eat the snack machines.

"Pffft… he's like some sort of caretaker." Marx snickered quietly to himself.

A mother and child walked by him, the child asking quietly why he had red hearts all over him and the mother telling her child to ignore the "crossdresser". This went unnoticed to the jester.

Magolor returned with a struggling Kirby in his arms.

"…Let's go." His voice was a bit strained.

They walked toward the automatic doors, and were shocked when it slid open before them. Excluding Magolor, because he was a technology nerd.

"…Why did it do that?" Marx said, surprised.

"Is it safe, poyo?"

Magolor facepalmed at their nongeekyness technological inexperience and replied, "Yes, it's perfectly safe." He then walked through the door to demonstrate. "See?"

"If you're sure, poyo…" Kirby walked through the door doubtfully, and looked relieved when nothing happened.

"Come on, Marx."

The jester looked a bit doubtful, but step forward uncertainly, and jumped with a yelp as the door closed behind him swiftly.

"Alright. So what should we get,poyo?"Kirby questioned.

"I don't know… What if-"

"GUYS THE CEREAL'S ON **SALE**!" Marx ran over and grabbed as much as he could carry.

"Yes, I suppose that would work- MARX THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Marx shoved the bizarre amount of cereal into the cart and took off at top speed, leaving Magolor in his dust.

The hooded sorcerer stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before racing after him.

"Um… I guess I should go after them, poyo."

The child quickly ran after them.

**Marx, stop. You don't need that much cereal.**

**THanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank Moonburst53 for being supportive and helping with ideas! Thanks (CHUUM).**

Chapter 8

The Wal-Mart, part 3

A loud clattering was heard as startled customers scampered away. Kirby hurried towards the scene, worried of what could have happened. When he arrived, he breathed a sigh of relief, as no one was injured. Magolor had tackled Marx to the ground in a rather unceremonious manner after growing tired from chasing him, and was currently struggling to hold him down by sitting on him.

"Kirby!"Magolor yelled. "Quick, take the cereal back to the right isle while I can still hold him down!"

"A-alright, poyo!" Kirby hurriedly gathered the boxes and tried to run to the right isle, but fell over and dropped the boxes everywhere. A man with an empty cart leaned over the collapsed boy, helped him up, and asked if he would like assistance. Kirby accepted gratefully. The two hurriedly loaded the cart and scurried to the correct isle. Meanwhile, Marx successfully threw the wizard off, and sat up but was soon paralyzed by laughter. Magolor stood and brushed himself off.

After successfully shelving the large amount of cereal, Kirby thanked the man (who looked a bit weirded out by the random mention of chicken in a foreign language) and ran back to the rest of the group, where Magolor had brushed himself off and was standing the cart up.

"We should find something we need, poyo..."

"Agreed." The wizard walked over to Marx, who was still doubled over in insane bursts of laughter.

"We're going now, come on."

Marx stifled his laughter and walked over to the cart. Magolor followed him and they continued to walk down the aisle.

**Yeah... I got a bit of writers block at the end, so sorry about the badly written ending.**

**Random men, they help you transfer cereal. Whoohoo.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To all the reviewers, or even the people who just take their time to read this fanfiction, I can't express my gratitude in words.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I got a little sick, but I've recovered!**

**The idea for this chapter was suggested by NoneKnowMe, thank you!**

**As always, please enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The Wal-Mart, part 4

Eventually, the trio stumbled across what seemed to be a large cardboard cutout of the pink hero in their group, smiling happily.

The entire group jumped in surprise at the site. It was positioned between two similar items of a small man in overalls and a bright red cap, and a boy with a sword dressed in a long, triangular cap and matching... tunic?

"Wh-what's something like THAT doing here?" Marx appeared slightly unnerved at the size of the cutout, it being taller than him.

"I'm... not quite sure..." The cloaked sorcerer looked quite confused.

"Wh-why's there a giant 2-D me over there, poyo?"

The child's question went unanswered as he heard a familiar, extremely high-pitched scream, and stiffened. The jester next to him froze as well.

Two girls, one holding a small video game console, suddenly pumped a fist into the air and yelled triumphantly, "YEAH! I BEAT THE GAME!". The one accompanying her simply answered, "Cool.", seeming absorbed in a drawing.

The star warrior and the jester stood there for what seemed like hours in an extremely awkward silence, then glanced at each other uncomfortably.

Magolor, in the meantime, had no idea what had triggered the awkward silence, so he simply stared at the two random strangers. Kirby and Marx finally broke their eye contact and looked at Magolor in attempt to find _something _to resolve the awkwardness, and followed his gaze. They remained like this for about a minute, until the girl who had been drawing glanced up, noticed the trio staring at them, blushed furiously, and whispered frantically to the other, "Um... cosplayers are staring at us.". The girl glanced up, spotted the transformed triad, and sat there for a few awkward seconds, before standing up and walking away awkwardly, followed by the girl accompanying her.

"...That was awkward." Magolor stated awkwardly.

"How many times has the word "awkward" been used in the past three paragraphs?" Marx asked blatantly.

"Marx, don't break the wall, poyo!" Kirby said harshly.

The jester stuck his tongue out at him.

**...I sort of overused the words "awkward" and "girl".**

**...Sort of? Who am I kidding?**

**...In any case, thank for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! I'm very sorry for the little hiatus, I got overwhelmed by school... Ugh.**

**I realized that I haven't been putting up disclaimers! So, I do not own Kirby, or Wal-Mart, or anything referenced. THis applies to all chapters before and after this as well. There may be a few OC cameos, so I'll say if they're mine or whoever they may belong to.**

**Also, if you have any requests, or find something wrong with one of the chapters, feel absolutely free to post a review about it. In fact, it'd be an honor to receive any!**

**Kirby's house is referring to the one he has in Hoshi no Kaabii/Kirby Right Back at Ya.**

**As always, thanks so much for reading!**

Chapter 10

The Wal-Mart, part 5

"So, I think we should get around to actually buying some stuff. We _were_ supposed to be on a _shopping spree_, right?"

"I second that, poyo."

"Then it's unanimous. But what should we buy?"

"CANDY!"

After their awkward experience, the trio had sat down in a tent in the Camping section to discuss what to do briefly. Only an hour and a half had already passed, leaving them with a large amount of shopping to do.

"No. That is an absolutely terrible idea." Magolor crossed his arms and glanced at Marx firmly. Both the jester and Kirby looked quite disappointed.

"…In that case, poyo, why don't we buy cleaning supplies or something? I know I need them at my place…"

"Yes that seems like a good plan… The Lor is in a constant state of disarray recently, courtesy of _someone._" The wizard said, glaring pointedly at Marx.

Marx decided to ignore the stare. "But I don't even have a house, why would-" He was cut off as the rest of the group left the tent. "Hey!"

The group reached the cleaning section after asking a passing employee of its whereabouts, who thankfully didn't seem fazed by their strange getups.

"Alright, so what to buy, poyo…?"

"Your house is pretty small, so I don't think you'll need a vacuum cleaner…I'll need one though," Magolor responded.

Marx sat down with a huff and glanced around fort something to amuse himself with. He decided on building a tower of cleaning detergent boxes.

"You're right, a broom would do better… but then I'd need a dustbin, poyo…"

Their deep, meaningful conversation was cut off as a loud clatter sounded behind them, followed by an, "Whoops." They turned their heads to discover that Marx's tower of boxes had gotten too high, so he had climbed to the next shelf to continue the process, and knocked a broom down.

"MARX! GET _DOWN_ FROM THERE!" Magolor yelled so loudly that a woman in the next aisle over glanced at them and called Customer Service.

"No!" Marx replied stubbornly, and stuck his tongue out before continuing to stack the boxes.

An employee came over quickly, and politely asked Marx to get down, to which he did suspiciously willingly. The employee thanked him and walked away to get a ladder to put the boxes back where they belonged. Once he had disappeared, Marx smirked mischievously and kicked the base, sending the entire pile cascading down, burying his companions in the process.  
"I'm honestly not surprised…" Magolor said weakly as he struggled to push the boxes off of himself.

Marx laughed loudly, then quickly went silent as the employee came back, and "guiltily" explained how he had "accidentally" bumped into the stack.

Kirby and Magolor sighed.

**Marx, seriously? Anyway...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh gosh, I'm so sorry it's been so darn long since I've posted anything! DX**

**I was rather busy... but it's been so long, I should've been able to finish sooner! Ugh, sorry...**

**I'll try to update weekly from now on.**

**Unfortunately, I don't really like how this chapter came out, but enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The Wal-Mart, part 6

After Kirby and Magolor climbed out of the giant pile of boxes (with much difficulty), they selected a vacuum cleaner, a broom and dustbin, and a few cleaning detergents and put them in the cart.

"…So now what, poyo?"

"Well, I guess we-" The wizard was suddenly cut short as he was suddenly thrown to the ground, landing directly on his face, much to Marx's amusement.

"Hello!"

A strangely dressed teenaged girl stood from the ground, having tackled the magician, a wig with long teal pigtails slipping slightly. She fixed this with a quick, "Whoops!"

Marx and Kirby stared at the girl, not knowing what else to do, while Magolor slowly got up, holding his face in his hands.

"…Oh! Are you okay?" the girl said worriedly, realizing she had hurt him.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" he responded, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, good to know! So, who are you supposed to be?" the bizarre girl asked perkily.

"U-um…" Magolor glanced backwards, as if to say, "_What should I say!?"._

Kirby did nothing but look panicked, while Marx pointed backwards, as if to respond, "_Make a break for it!"_

The wizard looked back, and in a moment of pure genius said, "Uuuh… I d-don't really know!"

The girl looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"U-um… well, a friend of mine… uh, dared us to dress up as characters from some random thing!"

"Y-yeah, p-"

"Yeah! Um, we're not really sure what we were supposed to do, so we went shopping!" Marx stuffed his fist in Kirby's mouth before he could finish his trademark _poyo_.

"Oh… is that so? Well, I'm not quite sure who you are either, but there's some people I know who might, why don't you check with them? It's right across the street, I'll go with you. Okay? So go pay for your stuff, and let's go!"

"U-um…" Magolor was pushed along, not really knowing what was going on. Before he knew it, he was in the checkout. The rest of the group walked over, and they stood at the end of the line, unsure of how to pay, or what just happened. They was startled abruptly when Magolor's hood began vibrating.

"W-what the…?" Magolor placed his hand in his hood and felt around, then emerged with a phone-like object. "Um… what's this?"

He tapped the screen, and Marx and Kirby gathered around him. Text began to scroll on the screen.

"_Congratulations on making it to the checkout! It hasn't been four hours yet, but we'll let it slide. Good job, to all of you."_

"…So we're done?" Marx asked.

"Guess so, poyo."

"Well, I'm glad." Magolor sighed. "…Um... how are we going to get back?"

Just then, the trio and their cart disappeared.

"Well, looks like we're back."

The trio had landed outside the Lor Starcutter, luckily not inside anything. They were back in their original forms, much to their relief.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then, poyo! Nice seeing you!" The star warrior waved and ran off.

"I'll sort of miss having hands…" Marx pouted.

"I'll be glad you don't." Magolor said.

"You MEAN PERSON!" Marx yelled and headbutted him.

Magolor blocked the attack with a small shield of magic and seemed to remember something. His ears suddenly perked up, and he laughed sheepishly.

"What?"

"Whatever happened to that girl…?"

MEANWHILE

"…Are they coming? It's been nearly ten minutes…"

END MULTICHAPTER ONE

**In case anyone is wondering, the other person is cosplaying Hatsune Miku. **

**Well, so ends the first multichapter! I already have ****_quite_**** a good idea for the next one... *ominous laugh* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday! Got busy.**

**Happy holidays to everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The Flacherie

_ A bacterial disease of silkworms supposed to be due to eating contaminated mulberry leaves._

Marx pounded on the door of the Lor Starcutter with his foot, panic visible in his eyes. He blinked back tears as the circular entrance slowly opened.

"Marx, what is it?" Magolor poked his head- er, upper half out of the opening.

"MAGS, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY SILKWORMS!" Marx yelled urgently.

"…Is that all?"

"...Yeah."

"…" Magolor slammed the door in his face.

The jester stood for a moment, then began banging on the door again.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY MIGHT DIE!"

A while passed, and the constant banging and yelling did not let up.

Magolor sighed. "Fine, I'll come look at them. Happy?"

Marx stopped and looked up. "Yay!"

Magolor opened the door and floated out, not bothering to put the ramp down as he didn't need it.

The door closed behind him. "Alright, where are they?" he said.

"This way!" Marx led the Halcandran to a small clearing in a forest.

"…How did we get here?"

"I dunno."

"…You don't know where we are do you."

"…Nope."

At that moment, he could have sworn he heard faint laughter far, far overhead.

The two spent a very long time wandering around, until they finally found something familiar.

"Oh, hi Whispy!" Marx shouted.

A tree with a face and a long nose gazed back at them and… did absolutely nothing.

Magolor approached the tree and looked it over.

"He's unconscious." The wizard said flatly. "Kirby probably fought him for no reason whatsoever again."

"Well."

The two stood for a while.

"…So do you know where to go from here?" the sorcerer questioned.

"Oh, yeah! This way~!" Marx ran off.

_"…~…?_" Magolor thought to himself as he followed.

Finally, the two reached another small clearing, nearly identical to the one they had found themselves in before. For a frightening moment, Magolor thought they had experienced the same phenomena as before, but relaxed when he saw a small box in the middle.

"In there?"

"Yep."

Magolor lifted the lid, and a terrible smell hit him.

"…Ugh." Covering his nonexistent nose, he examined the silkworms. He noticed a few scraps of mulberry leaves scattered about.

"..." He turned to face Marx. "Well, they _had _flacherie, but…"

"They had wut?"

"A disease."

"…Oh. So, what's wrong with them?"

"They died." Magolor deadpanned.

Marx stared at him before bursting into tears. The Halcandran sighed and began to drag the bawling jester away from the woods.

**...And to celebrate the holidays, I present you with a terrible tragedy. *takes off random hat and holds over heart***

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Agh, once again, so so sorry I couldn't update sooner! Ugh...**

**A very happy New Year to all! Hope you enjoy!**

**EDIT: Welp, I'm stupid... This was a request from SwirlixStarUltra, and Golden Leaf is her OC.**

**I honestly can't believe I forgot to do that... I'm very sorry.**

CHAPTER 13

The Doppelganger

_An apparition or double of a living person._

"MAGS!"

Although hardly any time had passed since the silkworm incident, the Halcandran was once again subject to torture by banging on one's door.

Trying to ignore it, he continued his check of the Energy Spheres.

"OY, MAAAAGS!"

Magolor sighed and walked to the door once again. "How can I help you, Marx?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, Mags! Something weird happened!"

"…Something weird enough to be considered weird around these parts?"

"Yeah- well, sort of."

"…What happened?"

"A bunch of Kirbys appeared! And some other person!"

"…"Magolor took in the information. "…How exactly did this happen?"

"How should I know?" Marx looked at him expectantly. A minute or two passed.

"...Fine, I'll go. Where did it happen…?"

"Yay!" the jester cheered. "To Cookie Country!"

And the two set off to the land which had nothing to do with cookies.

Realistically, the journey should have been extremely long, as they were traveling to one of the tips of heir planet, but somehow, before they knew it, they had arrived.

"…I'm not going to question that." Magolor said doubtfully.

"Don't." Marx replied.

In the distance, they could see a large crowd of Dreamland's residents, as well as some less familiar figures. As they drew closer, Marx suddenly slipped.

"WHOA!" he yelped as he crashed on the ground.

"Marx!" the wizard yelled as he whirled around. "Are you alright?"

He was met with laughter.

"…Er, Marx?"

"It's ice cream." Marx said between giggles, hardly distinguishable.

"Uh… what?"

"IT'S FREAKIN' ICE CREAM MAGS!" the jester yelled, startling the Halcandran.

After recovering from his short state of shock, Magolor examined the substance Marx had slipped in. Strangely enough, it was actually melted ice cream.

"…Well, whaddya know."

"Are you alright!?" The new voice caused the startled jester to look up quickly.

A yellow puffball with large wings looked at him worriedly.

"…Um, yeah, I'm fine." He stated awkwardly, as the puffball looked too much like Kirby for his taste.

"Oh, that's good. I'm Golden Leaf, but just Golden's fine!"

"My name is Magolor, pleasure to meet you." The wizard replied politely. "And this is Marx."

"Hi." the jester said.

"Pardon my abruptness, but would you happen to have any idea of what's going on?"

"I'm afraid not, I just woke up here not so long ago." Golden Leaf replied. "I'm trying to get back home, but the other residents didn't quite know how to help."

"Mags has a boat!"

The wizard looked at him. "Um, that is correct, I am the owner of the Lor Starcutter, a starship crafted by the Ancients, if you'd like, we could-"

He was cut short as she and the rest of those who had appeared in Dreamland suddenly disappeared as soon as they came, leaving a giant mass of ice cream.

"…Well hasn't it been a strange day."

"Yep."

**Sort of ironic that hardly any time has past in the story while I should've updated two days ago... *sigh***

**Well, best wishes to all, and i hope you enjoy the entirety of the new year!**


End file.
